Blade of the Blind Princess
by bimmok123
Summary: Female Naru/ Futa. Yugao. Blind Naru(as title suggested). Powerful Naru. Mentions of rape, no flaming... yep pretty much covered all the bases there.
1. Chapter 1

*Clang*

The sound of metal hitting metal filled the clearing. The air was filled with the sounds of a person breathing heavy, their lungs trying to gulp down every ouch of air they could.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today Naru-chan. You're coming along splendidly, I've got a mission for you, so why don't you head home and clean yourself up. Meet me back at my office in two hours." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, said.

Naruko Uzumaki was standing a few paces away from him in the clearing, drenched in sweat, her blonde hair stuck to the back of her neck in its tight pony tail. She wore a simple black formfitting sleeveless shirt, and short black shorts that went down to mid-thigh. Around her waist was a studded belt that held her sword, which was situated on her lower back. As she sheathed her sword, she made sure that the handle was on her right side, so she could quickly draw it when she needed to.

Naruko had been training with the Hokage for the last four years. He said it was because he loved to teach others, but she knew it was because he felt guilty for not being able to protect her during the incident four years ago.

"Hai, Sensei. I'll be there in two hours." Naruko said without looking towards him, as she moved to where her Hitai-ate had fallen off. Quickly tying it on over her closed eyes, she used her shunshin to quickly make it to her apartment.

Hiruzen watched her go, and he released a sigh.

Four years. Four long years, of him teaching her as much as he could. He knew it might not be fair for many of the other genin, but not everyone was like Naruko. Being the Kyūbi jinchūriki was hard enough for, most not having the will to keep going after the constant beatings and harassment the villagers kept doing, but also having been raped in her own apartment.

Hiruzen's anger flared again. Every time he thought of it, he couldn't help but curse his own incompetence. He was supposed to protect her, to keep her safe, but instead someone had somehow gotten past the guard he had set for her and did something that was absolutely unforgivable. He could still remember when he found her…

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Flashback!

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

_Hiruzen was walking up to an apartment complex. It was nearing the middle of the day, and he hadn't heard anything from the blonde ball of energy that was his surrogate granddaughter. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, that is if she normally didn't show up every single day asking for him to tell her more and more stories._

_Naruko was always full of wonder, she was always willing to sit and listen about stories of battles he was in. Didn't matter what time period, anything from his genin days to his loosing of his successor. He always told her stories about the Hokage's. She had really liked the Shodaime and Yondaime, really falling in with their idea of peace._

_As Hiruzen walked up the last few steps to make it to her apartment, he noticed the door had been smashed open and propped up to make it appear closed. Giving a quick flare of his chakra, his personal ANBU squad appeared and took up positions around the broken door._

_The elderly shinobi nodded his head in signal and the ANBU team, without any word, burst through the door. After a few seconds, the all clear signal was sounded by the ANBU captain, and Hiruzen rushed inside. Unfortunately he wasn't prepared at all for the sight, and off to the side he noticed that two of the four other ANBU weren't ready either as they were throwing up._

_Tied up and hanging from her wrists from the ceiling was Naruko. Her body naked and covered in slashes, chunks of her blonde hair littered the floor where someone had torn it from her head and threw it to the ground. Her legs had also been tied so that she was spread eagle style, a puddle of human fluids both blood and seminal fluids under her whipped feet. A gag had been in her mouth, and tear stains were still shadowed on her face._

_Hiruzen had seen many things, this... this horror done to a young girl was not one of them. She was only eight years old! Hiruzen, through sheer will power, forced the bile back down his throat so he could issue orders._

"_Tora, Tori! I want you to get me the best Inuzuka and Aburama trackers NOW! I want whoever did this hunted down and brought in. Inu, Neko take her to the hospital and stay with her. I want to know the second she is conscious." Hiruzen ordered taking on the persona that demanded respect, he wasn't the elderly man everyone loved so much. No he was the Kami no Shinobi, one of the most powerful shinobi to ever have graced the village._

_The Sandaime was livid, and he knew as his ANBU moved to follow his orders to the letter that those that had done such an unforgivable and inhuman act would not live long._

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

End Flashback

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

And they didn't. They were all tracked down.

All fifteen men and even two different women, were quickly rounded up and given over to ANBU's T&I Department, where Ibiki had broken each and every one of them with the help of his men. He had tort… Interrogated them for days on end, never stopping until he had ever facet of the truth, then they were all publicly executed.

No trial, no last words. Just pulled into the center of the village, and the Sandaime personal killed every one of them with his bo staff. The villagers were reminded that day why he was not to be underestimated for any reason. Unfortunately the civilian council tried to cause an uproar because "apparent use of force against the civilian population". Needless to say those that did open their mouths found themselves in the capable hands of Ibiki.

Hiruzen took no prisoners and no one was spared from his wrath. By the end of everything, he had killed close to have of the civilian council as Ibiki had uncovered a multitude of crimes spanning from bribery to child slavery. He had even uncovered a plot of a few of the civilian council members trying to put together a coup attempt against the Sandaime. He quickly ordered a full investigation of EVERY member of his council.

When Naruko had woken up he had asked her for her forgiveness after telling her what he had done to her attackers. He had failed to protect her and yet she had forgave him as if it was the simplest thing in the world. When she forgave him, he gave her time to recover. After two weeks in the hospital he went back to her and offered her personal training. He wanted to make up for his failing to protect her, she again told him that is wasn't necessary but he had insisted. She had said that he had already helped her see when he had trained her hearing, her ability to take in scents.

She quickly became adept at learning Kenjutsu, even having developed a style all her own as well as learning the one he taught her. He didn't hold anything back when it came to training her, unless of course it would harm her body. He used weights to increase her speed and endurance, helped her gain as good of a chakra control as he could, and even helped her learn AND master her elemental affinity along with a plethora of jutsu with it.

His training though didn't just consist of physical means. He had made sure to teach her literature, science, math, and many other subjects. Hiruzen believed in a well-rounded shinobi, not one that was all strength and no brains. It made things easier when he had taught her the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** and she could take full use of it memory transfer. She had even helped him in his fight against the endless paperwork with the jutsu! Yeah

Hiruzen pulled his pipe out of his sleeve and lit it with a quick application of Katon chakra. Taking a big inhale of tobacco and exhaling, he elderly man couldn't help but smile at the young girls accomplishments. "Well, I had better make sure everything is ready…" Hiruzen muttered to himself as he left the clearing

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

With Naruko

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Naruko had made it to her apartment. Since the incident, she had been moved out of the civilian district and into the shinobi district. She was even given an apartment in what was an unofficial ANBU apartment complex. She had made a fuss over everyone taking pity on her, but they just seemed to ignore her tantrums and did it anyway. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, far from it; She just hated to appear weak.

With her disability people already looked at her as if she was weak, and she was out to prove each and every one of them wrong. From all of her training, she was working there.

Naruko opened the door to her apartment and quickly took off her workout sandals and headed further into the apartment. She could hear the shower going already and it didn't surprise her at all. She had long since gotten used to her girlfriend staying over or just dropping by whenever.

Her girlfriend had been with her through everything, though it was only recently that they started dating, ever since she turned fourteen. She was sure if she didn't have her girlfriend she would have been a wreck beyond belief, but she had been Naruko's anchor in the story of emotions. She had helped in getting her set up, sat by her through all of the break downs and nightmares. Naruko had become attached to her, and she knew it. It was only with in the past four months that she had realized that her feelings had turned in a more romantic fashion; Luckily for Naruko the woman had also had the same feelings.

Naruko quickly pulled her sweat soaked clothes off and threw them in the dirty hamper by the bathroom door and walked into. "Hey hime, mind if I join you?" Naruko called out as she opened the door to the steam filled shower, without waiting for a response.

Naruko quickly was under the warm spray, letting out a small moan as it seemed to seep into her muscles. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her against another body, the woman's breasts pushed against her back.

"How was training?" Yūgao Uzuki asked in a husky tone.

"Oh just fine, I still don't know how that old man fights like that and makes it look effortless. I still can't make him break a sweat." Naruko complained slightly, as she pushed her body into the older woman's.

Yūgao just laughed, "Well of course, he is the Hokage for a reason. You'll have to be able to beat me if you want to make him even break a sweat." The older woman said as she still held the younger girl.

Naruko quickly turned around and kissed the older woman, catching her by surprise, "Oh I'm pretty sure I know how to beat you…" Naruko said in a husky whisper, barely audible over the running water, after she had broken the kiss.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Naru-chan." Yūgao threatened as she slowly backed Naruko up into the shower wall.

Naruko not one to back down quickly made the first move and wrapped her arms around the older woman, mouth latching onto the other's in a heated lovers kiss. Yūgao moaned into the kiss giving Naruko the opportunity to slide her tongue in and begin the battle for dominance.

Before the battle had even gone for twenty seconds Naruko once again broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the two women's mouths, "Sorry Yūgao-chan, I've got a mission in two hours, otherwise I would so take you up on your offer." Naruko whispered into the purple haired kunoichi's ear.

"Ugh! Your such a fucking tease, you know that." Yūgao complained in exasperation and she tried to think a reason quickly, even though she knew she too had a mission today as well, "What if I'm really quick…"

"Yūgao-chan…" Naruko whined out. Seeing her opening, Yūgao quickly moved her knee in between the girls lets and used her knee to rub her center. The got a moan from the younger girl, and woman could see her plan working.

Whispering in her ear in her same husky voice she used when she wanted to take her lover, "Pretty please Akairo-hime." Yūgao said, nibbling her earlobe. Naruko's will was faltering, the stimulation from her knee and the woman's hands now assaulting her breasts, groping the B-cup breasts and softly tweaking her nipples.

"Oh Kami Yūgao-chan, fine but please don't take long. I can't keep,"

That was all she was able to say before Yūgao swiftly lifted her up by her ass, and slowly started to enter her now soaked center.

Yūgao had been ashamed and embarrassed about her "condition". Her being a Futanari hadn't exactly put her in the category of being normal. Sure she had a few relationships, even one with a guy once, but none of them made her feel what she felt for Naruko. Naruko had just accepted her for her, and in her word she just had an added "bit". Well a bit that was eight inches in length and a solid three inches in width.

As she pushed half of her length in, she could feel Naruko's walls contract around her, contorting themselves to better accommodate her length. She moaned at the sensation and just pulled a little out before pushing back in, getting another two inches in.

Naruko couldn't help but moan as her lover slowly began to thrust into her. Despite her rape, she loved having sex with Yūgao. She was always tender, always making sure she was pleasuring Naruko and not just taking her own. Naruko let out a small squeak as she felt Yūgao bottom out, the head of her shaft bumping the entrance to her womb sending lightning through her blood.

"Oh Kami, Yū-chan, you're so big!" Naruko moaned out in a wanton voice. Yūgao took that comment as an acceptance that it was alright to continue, so she began to pull back, until just the head was in Naruko then slam their hips together, sheathing the full length into Naruko.

The younger girl cried out in pleasure as stars began to flash before her eyes, the purpose for her shower completely forgotten. All Naruko could think about was her lover and the sweet pleasure that was filling her body. It wasn't the first time they had done this, but she always loved it.

"Faster Yūgao-chan!" Naruko cried out as her lover slowly began to pick up her pace. Yūgao began to pant as she could feel Naruko start to tighten around her, she could also feel her own climax approaching.

"Oh god, Naru-chan! I'm going to cum!" Yūgao moaned out, as her breath started to become labored as she started pounding into her lovers core.

Every thrust Yūgao made, Naruko could feel the head of her cock beat away at her cervix. Naruko clung to Yūgao, wrapping her legs around her waist and arms around neck, as she screamed her release, "I'm Cumming!"

Yūgao wasn't far behind as she gave one final thrust and cry of pleasure, she spilled her seed deep into Naruko. The younger girl could feel the heat from the cum entering her and it only served to prolong her climax.

After a good thirty seconds, both were breathing heavily as they basked in the glow of their mutual orgasms, Naruko could feel small aftershocks as her muscles continues to slightly spasm. Yūgao pulled out of Naruko and a small trickle of semen followed.

"Kami, why did I let you talk me into this, for the tenth time I might add?" Naruko whined slightly as she turned into the now cold spray and quickly cleaned up.

Yūgao only chuckled, "Yeah, because I **SO **pushed you into this. Your only pissed because we couldn't keep going," the older woman said as she got out of the shower and toweled off.

"No I'm upset because of shower is now freezing!" Naruko yelled back. Yūgao just chuckled again, and walked out of the bathroom.

Naruko quickly finished in the shower, not wanting to stay in any longer than necessary in the cold water. As she walked out with a towel wrapped around her blonde hair, she quickly inhaled the scent of her food. Moving with speed that surprised Yūgao, Naruko was seated at the table.

"I thought I'd cook you something to make up for the cold shower, well that and I have a mission myself." Yūgao said as she put the finishing touches on their meal.

Naruko just quickly dug into her meal alongside Yūgao, both talking about their day and such. After they had finished and cleaned up, Yūgao kissed Naruko goodbye as she had to go pack and get ready for her mission and Naruko needed to do the same.

With Yūgao gone, Naruko could feel the emptiness of her apartment, she always hated this feeling of loneliness. Naruko heaved a sigh, as she turned and headed into her bedroom to pack what she needed.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hokage's Office

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hiruzen was finishing up some last minute paperwork when a knock at his door sounded. "Enter." His deep voice sounded out without looking up from the document he was currently reading.

As the door opened and closed he heard some shuffling of feet as someone approached his desk. Quickly signing his name on the document, Hiruzen looked up to see two of his advisors, Koharu and Homura.

"What happened that I deserve such a visit as this?" Hiruzen asked as they normally didn't do anything unless it was of great importance.

"Hokage-sama, we've heard your taking 'it' with you to the Daimyo's meeting." Homura said, his voice keeping it's all neutral tone while giving off the air that he was above everything.

"I don't know what you mean by 'it', and I suggest you be very careful with how you phrase anything you say. A personal guard is going with me to this meeting. I personally picked her out do to her skill set." Hiruzen said with an undertone to his own voice that promised pain if the conversation continues on its present course.

"Hiruzen," Koharu spoke up, "She needs to stay in the village for her own protection and to keep the village safe. As a jinchūriki she is the weapon that keeps the other villages from attack us…"

That was all she was able to get out as Hiruzen started to unleash killing intent into the room upon the word "weapon being said.

"She is NOT a weapon. She is a young and highly skilled kunoichi of Konoha. I have warned you time and again about this. Now I suggest you leave, I am about to leave as soon as…" A knock at the door interrupted what he was saying, "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Naruko in her shinobi gear. She wore a black sleeveless, form fitting black shirt with a hood that was up, her red clothed Hitai-ate covering her closed eyes. Her blonde hair was placed in two simple braids going down her chest, making it down it the middle of her toned stomach. She wore black cargo pants, most of the pockets empty, though those that were filled had scrolls in them. Her katana was situated so the handle was on her right, down near the bottom of her back, it's crimson hilt within easy reach as it was situated on the studded belt. To finish off the outfit she wore kunoichi combat boots, like normal combat boots but with a slimmer toe and a small heel.

"Hokage-sama, reporting as ordered." Naruko said in a neutral tone with a small bow to show her respect.

Hiruzen couldn't help but look upon his student with a smile, "Ah good Naruko-chan, you're ready to go. I trust you are ready to go?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Naruko said as she looked in Hiruzen's direction, completely ignoring the other two in the room. "So what is the mission you want me to do?"

Hiruzen chuckled at the excitement he could hear in her voice, "You will be my visible guard. I am going to be meeting with our Daimyo as he and the Daimyo from Tsuchi no Kuni and the Tsuchikage to discuss the peace treaty that was made at the end of the Third Great War."

Naruko, though she didn't show any emotion on the outside that most people would be able to see, on the inside she was nervous as hell. She was just a simple kunoichi, sure she knew of her great burden, but that still didn't make her a noble. She wasn't even from a clan, so she was very nervous indeed. Unfortunately spending so much time with someone they could begin to read your small ticks, and Hiruzen had long ago memorized hers.

"There is no reason to be nervous; you'll be by my side the whole time. I'll have a squad of ANBU with us as well, though they will be hidden at all times." Hiruzen said soothingly. Naruko visibly relaxed, and nodded. Hiruzen turned his attention back to his two visitors, "Now if that will be all, I'll call for a council meeting when we get back in a weeks' time."

Seeing as they were being dismissed, both of the elderly advisors bowed and left. After they had left Naruko turned to her sensei, "You know Oji-sensei, they do kind of have a point." With Naruko's enhanced hearing she heard every word before she even got to the door, "I am a deterrent against war with Konoha. We all know that during the times of peace the shinobi villages get lazy, and standards are dropped. I mean look at the academy students today! I ran into a small group of them this morning on my morning run and I could tell that I had caught them by surprise. They kept talking about this 'Sasuke-kun' of theirs. Ugh I hate fangirls!" Naruko vented.

Hiruzen chuckled, "While it is true that the village might have become complacent over the years of peace, I believe it is good for the younger generation to not experience the harshness of war. If I could I'd have you as one of these fangirls if I could." That comment got an angry hrumph from her.

"You'd never catch me drooling over a guy like that. **EXPECIALLY** to such an extent that it interferes with my training, I mean their supposed to be shinobi! It's not an easy life style and they only choose it so they can look good for whoever this Sasuke is." Naruko said irritation laced in her voice.

"Ah, they are probably talking about the Uchiha. You know the one who had been left alive after the massacre, there is always fangirls ever generation so you can't really blame that on the village."

"Whatever…" Naruko said with a slight pout before taking on a more professional attitude, "Are you ready to go Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen couldn't help but smile, he knew of shinobi that seemed to lax in their attitude and taking almost no professionalism, and at the same time he also knew those who took it way to seriously and never let up to have a personality. It was good to see that she was able to have both and knew when to use which.

"Yes, though this last minute paperwork took longer than I had hoped. Let us meet our ANBU escort at the Northgate and head out."

"Mind if I ask where we're going?" Naruko asked as they both left the Hokage's office.

"We're headed to a neutral location set up by the forces of Tetsu no Kuni. They take particular interest in peace between the Shinobi villages, and with Konoha's history with Iwagakure they were worried a conflict would arise." Hiruzen said in a lecture tone.

Naruko knowing very little of Tetsu no Kuni except that they don't have a shinobi village began her long list of questions…

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Neutral Territory

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

After two days of continuous travel, they finally made it. The so called "Neutral Territory" was an old fortress that sat between Hi no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni. Upon their first day of traveling, the shinobi group met up with the Daimyo's escort. The entire time Naruko hadn't seen the Daimyo, even though she stuck to the Hokage like glue never leaving his side except for short bathroom breaks.

The Daimyo's personal shinobi guard had kept an eye on her, and while it made her feel slightly uneasy, she ignored it and soon they're burning gaze was turned away from her.

During the traveling Naruko had continued to pester the elderly Hokage about any information he knew about Tetsu no Kuni. Hiruzen having a love for teaching was only too happy to provide the answers for her, even going so far as to tell a few stories of battles even.

As they approached the gate, the giant doors were opened and an elderly samurai walked out with a contingent of soldiers in tow. The wore what appeared to be green armor with a long katana at his side, his head had bandages wrapped around it to keep his long gray hair out of the way. His face showed the many years of wisdom and dedication to his profession, his eyes reflecting the many experiences he's had. He also had a long mustache and gray goatee.

The man signaled for his men to hold their position as he approached the group. The Daimyo walked out of his litter his shinobi guard quickly forming up around him in a protective circle.

"Hello Daimyo-dono, my name is Mifune. I was placed in charge of seeing to the protection and peace of this neutral sight. The other daimyo has already arrived not but a few moments before yourself along with his Kage. I'd like to ask that your guard not make any threating remarks or such things so that we can all have a peaceful visit." The now identified Mifune said in an elderly voice that demanded respect from years of warfare and experience.

The Daimyo said nothing just held his fan in front of his face and slowly started to make his way into the fortress. The Hokage and Naruko were right at his side, Naruko further from him with the elderly Sarutobi between them. Naruko's hearing and chakra sensing picked up a lot of guards, most with very little chakra however in a room there were ten signature that seemed to be much higher than anything. She wanted to ask her sensei about it but decided not to. Most likely they were a guard for the other Daimyo, his Kage and the Kage's guard as well.

As the procession made its way to a grand hall, Naruko tried to observe as much as she could through her unique sight.

"Naruko-chan, what do you see right now?" Hiruzen asked as they walked, surprising her that he would break the silence. She also noted that the Daimyo seemed to be paying attention as well.

"I can 'see' two hundred separate samurai outside and patrolling inside as well. Other than that, it would seem that there are a total of eleven others in the Hall before us, I'd have to guess that they are the Tsuchi no Kuni's Daimyo, the Tsuchikage and his guard as well as a squad of ANBU. There are also only four shinobi guarding the Daimyo that appear to be separate from the rest, I'd have to guess that they are the Daimyo's personal Shinobi guard squad." Naruko said, her head stayed bowed throughout her explanation so no one could see that her eyes were covered.

The Daimyo took this time to actually speak, "Oh my, that is fascinating. How are you capable of telling all of that? It seems like it would be a rather advanced technique for one so young." The man said, never once moving his fan from his face, or even turning his head.

Naruko looked towards her sensei for if she should respond or not. When she was given a nod she quickly explained, "I'm blind Daimyo-dono, I see through what I can hear. I listen to the vibrations and sound waves that bounce off everything and with those my mind can construct an image that allows me to see. I use this to sense and see everything around me." Naruko explained.

"My, my," The Daimyo said as he finally turned to look at her, "To be so young, AND blind of all things and still be a kunoichi. I can't even imagine the hardships you much have suffered. Still if what you say is true, I may just have to offer you a position on my own guard squad when one opens up. You seem remarkably strong, and I believe that strength with be better suited to keeping me and Hi no Kuni safe."

Naruko was surprised that an honor like that would ever be bestowed on her, so she quickly bowed low and thanked the man who quickly waved it off.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Konohagakure

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

It had been four days since they had left. The meeting, in Naruko's opinion, was boring. A bunch of talking and not a lot of getting anything done; in the end they just decided to resign the old peace agreement and move on.

In the middle of it all Naruko had thought she was going to kill the politicians for so much running around the actually subject of peace. In Naruko's mind it was pointless and a huge waste of time. She had however met the Tsuchikage and his granddaughter who was his personal guard.

The old man, Onoki, seemed out dated, but he also seemed to know about everything going on. He was calculative and patient, very much unlike his granddaughter. Kurotsuchi seemed like a hot headed kunoichi. She was brash, and didn't seem to know when to hold her tongue as she spoke out often against her grandfather. Naruko for the life of her just couldn't get how they had such a strong bond when they seemed like complete opposites, she just chalked it up to opposites attract, that they get along so well BECAUSE they are opposites.

As they walked on through the large gate of Konoha's walls, she couldn't help the sigh of relief she released. It was good to be back home.

"It is good to see the village again, isn't Naruko-chan?" Hiruzen asked, as he kept walking through the village, waving at a few people here and there.

"Yes it is sensei. There's no place like home." Naruko answered.

"Well, let's get back to my office. We have a promotion to see to, one ordered by the Daimyo himself." Hiruzen said. Naruko was confused, she didn't remember him saying it out loud the entire time she was with him but she followed her sensei none the less.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hokage's Office

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

As they opened the door to Hiruzen's office, they were graced with a mountain of paperwork. Seriously, where the hell did it all come from?!

Hiruzen just sighed and created three clones to start dismantling the paperwork. While his clones did that he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a dark green vest and turned to his student.

"Naruko, in light of both your skills and record, both I and the Daimyo himself believe you are ready. From this moment forward I hereby promote you to the rank of Tokubetsu jōnin." Hiruzen said with a beaming smile.


	2. Chapter 2

'_Life fucking sucks!'_ Naruko thought.

You'd think she'd be happy with her recent promotion, there weren't of shinobi that went from genin to Tokubetsu jōnin. Being given the rank as a Kenjutsu and Sensory specialist you'd think she'd be over joyed by it since it was basically a praising of her skills; Or even happier with her acceptance into ANBU at such a young age, and come to find out that the ANBU commander had been waiting for her to be promoted so he could snatch her up, again she was filled with so much happiness.

With the promotion, ANBU acceptance, a beautiful girlfriend with a fulfilling relationship with said girlfriend, you'd think her life would be really good.

Yeah, you'd be wrong.

Right now Naruko was currently sitting in the academy. Oh no not the ANBU academy, no she got to do that training at night with her fellow recruits. No she sat in the GENIN academy class right now.

'_I swear to Kami sensei, if this is just so I get the "Academy Experience" I'm so going to kill you in a slow and very painful way. And just before you die I'm going to make you do all of the paperwork that built up by yourself! NO KAGE BUSHINS!'_ Naruko thought to the universe in rage, while keeping up the happy attitude she had on.

She was currently on a 'mission' of great importance. That mission was to infiltrate the academy and spy on a possible deep seated traitor, Chūnin Instructor Mizuki. Information has it that he is working for Orochimaru, but the Hokage wants hard evidence and proof of his treason before he has him arrested and interrogated. So naturally her being the youngest and at the age to actually pass for an academy student she was sent it.

So she now has to go to these ridiculous classes, but that isn't all. No because the Hokage was worried she might be recognized by her appearance since she had been with a few other teams, she had to get all new clothes; And did she get to pick them out? Oh no her girlfriend said she would do it, since she wanted them to match and her being blind well… it makes her very fashion-challenged.

She was right now sitting in class, with a white blouse, and pleated knee length skirt, her hair in pig tails and a bow around her neck. Even she knew her girlfriend was messing with her when she had her dress up in it. She hadn't really cared about what she normally wore, not until she got to training that first night. You'd think ANBU shinobi would know **NOT** to piss off a kunoichi with a really sharp sword, the skill to use said sword, and with the ability to track you down by your chakra

Yeah, she ended up sending four people to the infirmary, and still they kept making fun of her. She knew they also took pictures as well, and she was still on the hunt for any photos she might have missed.

What didn't help the situation any was that the kids made fun of her for being blind as well; Na, that was just icing on her "Fuck my life" cake. Many had tried to trip her or mess with her by thinking they could sneak up on her. They at one point also tried to rearrange the class room as well, in hopes of her bumping into the desks.

She started to think she had rage issues after she had almost broken the third student's toes, in two weeks, for trying to trip her, or flipped the fourth kid who tried and failed to sneak up on her into a desk.

She was currently sitting in the back of the class, choosing to keep her head down and not really pay attention to anything. Her senses were on a hair trigger for any danger, but she also had a shadow clone sitting in the academy's ceiling to listen to the suspected traitor, and anything he might say that would give him away.

"Naruko! Are you paying attention?"

Naruko raised her head slightly to the current instructor.

This man had been an irritation like no other. Iruka Umino, chūnin instructor, he was in charge of the class she was placed in as it was his teaching assistant who she was observing. She could tell that he was an honest man or at least he appeared to be. From what the Hokage told her, he had actually had a bit of a wild streak in him when he was younger. However time had helped temper that attitude, and he didn't do anything drastic anymore. The Hokage had told her that he was rather dedicated to seeing the next generation flourish.

He also had a habit of trying to make sure she would pass no matter what… with remedial lessons. She escaped of course, but he kept saying that she needed them since she just joined this year. And he was persistent like few she knew. Normally she'd just take them and say "Fuck it" so she could keep up her charade, but she normally had training during that time and she chose getting the crap beat out of her for training any day over the boring remedial lessons that she already knew.

Inwardly scowling, she put up her façade and smiled, "Yes sensei?" Naruko said in as cheerful of a voice as she could muster. On the inside she was slamming her head against the table, as she felt like an idiot for pretending. Even if it was for a mission, she still had some dignity and she felt like she was slowly losing that.

"Good, would you like to answer the question then?" Iruka asked, a slight exasperation in his voice. He had kept trying to help her but she just refused any and all help. He had wondered at times if it was because she was blind, and she thought he was trying to pity her.

Naruko's orders were to stay under the radar and try to interfere with the class rankings as little as possible; "Sorry Iruka-sensei, I don't know the answer." Naruko said, inwardly gritting her teeth. _'Kami, if you're listening, please save me from this hell!'_ Naruko thought to the universe.

Iruka breathed out a sigh, "Alright, see me after class if you would Naruko. Now does anyone know the answer?"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

After class

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

The rest of the children filed out of the class and headed home. A few had detention or extra lessons so they went on their way there as well. Iruka was sitting at the desk in the front of the class, keeping an eye on Naruko. She had proven on numerous occasions that she was a flight risk when extra lessons were mentioned, as he had tried to chase her all over the village until she had somehow managed to lose him after a while.

Naruko was dreading talking to the man. She knew he was going to lecture her. What made it worse was she outranked him! He was a chūnin and she was a jōnin, and he was going to lecture her?! Cursing her sensei for what felt like the zillionth time since the start of the mission for being so damned persistent, she made her way to the instructor.

The girl was really putting all of her patience and self-control into not strangling anyone, and had been successful so far… Well if you don't count her imagination where she was strangling a good number of people and a few slightly homicidal rampages around the academy with her sword.

"You wanted to see me Iruka-sensei?" Naruko asked in an innocent tone, as she now stood in front of the teacher.

Iruka sighed, "Yes, I did. Naruko you do realize that it's only been a month since you were enrolled in the class and you're currently sitting at the bottom of the class right?" Iruka asked as he looked at her closed eyes. He found himself wondering if she ever opened them up.

"Yes sensei, I do." Naruko said. How could see not when she spent all her effort INTO failing the class, mainly cause she didn't want to be there, and also so she wouldn't mess up the class rankings. The problem came from when the damned man in front of her made it so difficult to fail. Seriously when did teachers care so much that it became annoying?!

"Look, because of your grades you need to take these extra lessons. I know you may hate it and trust me I hate having to give them to you, but at least you'll get the chance to understand the materials and if you need, I'll even work one-on-one with you." Iruka said, hoping that she would see that he was just trying to help her and that she was in no way special.

"I understand sensei, but I just don't need them. You worry too much…" Naruko said, trailing off for a second as she began to hear something. "Sorry sensei, if you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere." Naruko said in a hurry as she sped out the door.

Iruka was frustrated. She always seemed to do this; she'd up and leave in the middle of one of their conversations. He was briefed by the Hokage, that she was able to see using sound and smells as well as giving small pulses of chakra, and he knew she was receiving extra training to help improve it so she could function like everyone else could, but it was interfering with her school work. _'Guess I'll just have to talk to whoever is teaching her on it. Maybe I can get their help and get her to do the remedial lessons…'_Iruka said, as he slowly formulated a plan to help his blind student.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

With Naruko

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Naruko was currently speeding across the rooftops, headed for her apartment. She wanted to change fast before she had her ANBU duties, and if what she heard while she was in the classroom was true, then she didn't have much time.

"Going somewhere Naru-chan?"

Naruko quickly whirled around, throwing a swift kick which was easily blocked by the new comer. "Yūgao I don't have time right now, I have training…" Naruko started to say in a slightly irritated tone.

"Oh come on! You've done nothing with me in over two weeks! It's just been that stupid mission and training with you. Besides, I got you out of training today. I told them you weren't feeling well, and that I was going to be taking care of you." Yūgao said with a proud smile that could be construed as a smug look. She was currently wearing a standard jōnin outfit as the wind picked up and blew her purple hair behind her, which wasn't really helping with the whole not being a smug look.

"Yeah, well I'm still upset with you!" Naruko said, "You dressed me up like a civilian schoolgirl pinup that some creepy perv has up on their wall!"

Yūgao chuckled at that and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. She had done it on purpose, she thought that she had looked cute and it was sort of fun to dress her girlfriend up like a doll, "Oh come on, you know you look cute…"

"I get laughed at, at the academy! And if I don't get home to change fast enough everyone at training laughs at me as well!" Naruko said, slight venom entering her voice. Yūgao seeing the rage knew she had to defuse the situation quickly; otherwise she might not get to spend time with the girl. She had noticed that the girl seemed more irritated then usual since she joined ANBU, but she just chalked it up to stress of doing a mission while going through the ANBU training course and also having to go back to the academy.

Moving with blinding speed, she quickly got behind the girl and pulled her against her body. "Calm down Naru-chan," Yūgao said in a husky whisper, "It was all in a bit of fun. I'll go out and get you some new clothes for tomorrow okay? Why don't you go home and get changed, while I run and get you something new to wear?" In truth she already had. Sure it was fun to dress her girlfriend up like a doll, but that was only fun for so long before she knew Naruko would snap. She was kind of hoping she might be able to get her to keep it on a little longer tell they made it to the bedroom, but she wasn't willing to risk having her girlfriend angry with her over it.

"Promise?" Naruko said in a soft defeated tone as she hunched back into the woman, settling herself in the embrace and having her body almost mold itself to the older woman.

"You know I do." Yūgao said as she tightened her arms softly in a comforting gesture around the girl.

Naruko let loose a sigh, "Alright, well come on, I want to change out of this. If you'd like we could spar a little…" Naruko said knowing that her girlfriend loved the challenge. While Naruko wasn't on par with her experience with a blade, her ability to hear her opponent's muscles flex so she could almost predict their movements made her a very strong challenge for the violet haired woman. Feeling the smirk in her hair she knew she had the violet haired woman.

"Fine, but after that we're going out to eat!"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Hokage-sama," Iruka said with a bow to the elderly Kage.

It had been several days since he last talked to Naruko, and he finally had a plan he figured would be full proof. He was going to talk with her current sensei, the one who was training her to see, and see if together they could help her learn what lessons she needed. All he needed now was to figure out who exactly that sensei was.

"Ah, Iruka-kun, how may help you?" Hiruzen asked in a cheerful tone. His day had been going well, as he had been able to finish the day's mountain of paperwork earlier than he had anticipated. He now had time to read!

"Hokage-sama, I'm here to request the name of Naruko Uzumaki's sensei; The one who's been teaching her how to cope with her disability." Iruka said.

Hiruzen's attitude immediately did a 180, switching from happy to serious, "For what purpose?" the Sandaime Hokage asked in a reserved tone. Iruka was inwardly shocked, he knew the Hokage was protective of Naruko but for him to make such a change in his demeanor...

It wasn't a secret from the older generations of what she kept sealed away. He had heard rumors that the elderly man had helped her, even given her an apartment to live in after she had been kicked out of the orphanage. Remembering his plan, he quickly gave the elderly man his answer so as to ease any issues there might have been, "Well, Naruko isn't doing all that well in class. I was hoping, with the help of her other sensei, that I might be able to impart how important her education is and get her to take her remedial lessons. I just want to make sure she's getting the material that I'm teaching."

Hiruzen stared at the man. In his head he was roaring with laughter though, as he himself had taught Naruko. He had made sure to cover every aspect of her education, everything from mathematics and science to politics and philosophy; they didn't call him the 'Professor' for nothing.

"Well, I have actually been the one who's been teaching her to see. I've had a few friends back in the day who had lost their sight due to injuries and such, and I've teaching her on how they learned to cope." Hiruzen said as he picked up his pipe to take a small drag of the comforting tobacco.

Again Iruka was shocked. He was expecting someone higher up the food chain then him, but not at the very top!

"Oh! Well, is there any way that you might be able to help me impress upon her the need to take these lessons? As I mentioned earlier she isn't doing very well… Okay she's actually sitting at the dead last for her year."

Hiruzen gave a small chuckle, "I'll see what I can do. Though I won't make any promises. Whether she wants to learn or not, it is up to her to make that decision. All we can do is be her guides as best we can." Hiruzen said. It wasn't all that uncommon for him to give out, what the shinobi of Konoha called his, 'Sagely Advice'. It was normally very meaningful, if not a bit vague at times. Guess that's what comes with his many years of experience.

Just like every time before that visit, Iruka nodded his head. He made sure to remember what the elderly man said, and hoped to learn from it. "Thank you Hokage-sama. Now if I may be excused, I have some tests that need grading." Iruka said, turning with a bow and left when he was given permission.

Hiruzen said seated in his chair for a few minutes, giving Iruka time to be WELL out of hearing distance. "So dead last eh?" Hiruzen asked to the seemingly empty room.

"You said not to mess with the rankings." A quiet female voice called out.

Hiruzen laughed a hearty laugh, "Haha, that I did. So how is class going?" Hiruzen asked. While he did need her for the mission, he also hoped she would get the experience of being with those her own age since everyone she'd worked with, both past and present, were far older than her. Hell her girlfriend was older than her by close to eight years.

"I hate it! It's boring, the kids are annoying and hateful, and half the stuff they teach is completely useless!" Naruko ranted from her hidden vantage point.

Hiruzen chuckled while suppressing a sigh. The civilian council had gotten their grubby hands on the academy long ago, and he had known about the changing of the curriculum, as they now focused more on civilian matters and the history of the village instead of the shinobi arts and what they might need to know later on in their chosen career path; Because of this change, Hiruzen had introduced a jōnin-sensei teaching program so the new genin sensei's would know what they needed to help their students succeed, or at least that was the hope anyway.

"Well, since Iruka asked me to impress upon you the need for education…"

And with that the Hokage started to lecture about the values of a good education while Naruko groaned and the other ANBU in the room just chuckled at her pain.

'_I hate my life!'_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXX

"Alright everyone, remember we have a test at the start of next week so make sure to study over the weekend."

Iruka's reminder of a test only brought out groans from the majority of the class. As everyone collected their stuff to leave Iruka moved towards the door. Slowly all of the students started to file out of the classroom. As Naruko neared the door she felt a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"I need to speak with you Naruko, please hang back for a minute." Iruka said. Naruko had to fight down the urge to break his hand and just run out the door. Instead of doing as she wanted, she walked back over to a now empty seat and sat down.

When everyone had left Iruka grabbed one of the chairs and placed it so that he was sitting across the desk from her.

"So Naruko, did the Hokage speak with you yesterday?" Iruka asked, he didn't want to be too pushy on getting the specifics. He just wanted to make sure that she would be showing up to the extra lessons from now on.

"Hai, he spoke to me about how important my education was." _'For two and a half Kami forsaken hours! I swear he just loves to hear himself talk sometimes…'_ Naruko thought to herself.

"Good…"

"But he also said that if I didn't want to take the extra classes he wasn't going to force me to go to them." The little blonde girl said quickly interrupting anything the man could say.

Iruka just sat there. He knew the Hokage probably said something along those lines since he wasn't big into forcing things; however he was damned and determined to get this girl to take her education seriously.

"I understand. How about we do a compromise then," Iruka said as he was running out of options to use, "You come to one of the remedial lessons, and if your scores improve then we continue along with it. If not, then I will stop worrying so much about you failing out of my class and possibly living a life of poverty and depravity." He finished with a hollow tone. He was going for broke, hoping to either get her there by sympathy or by fear.

Naruko chuckled inwardly, _'So now he's trying to scare me into taking this stupid class. Well I'll give him one thing, he's probably the most determined man I've known, although that gray haired one-eyed scarecrow trying to get to the book store for that stupid Icha-Icha novel makes a close second.'_

Outwardly Naruko smiled, "Alright, you have a deal!" she said with a large smile, "However I have a few things I need to do today so it'll have to be tomorrow, okay sensei?"

Iruka smirked at his success, "Alright, we'll just have to find a time that works for you now. But I've kept you long enough, why don't you go on ahead. We can talk more tomorrow."

Naruko just hopped up out of the chair and walked out, leaving a grinning Iruka behind her. As she walked toward the exit she started to formulate a plan to not only get out of training for a day, but get the man off of her back for good.

'_Hehe, and he thinks he's so smart. He's just given me a way to get out of him pestering me for good! Man, my luck is never this good!'_ Naruko thought to herself with an almost evil grin as she sped home.

When she finally reached her apartment, she opened the door so she could quickly change however before she could close the door an ANBU appeared.

"Orders from Hokage-sama. You are to report to him immediately, be prepared for full deployment." The ANBU said before he quickly used a **Shunshin **to leave. Naruko could tell it was serious for two reasons. One, the Hokage knew she normally had training around now, and he normally wouldn't bother her unless it was important; And second was the grave tone she could hear underlining the normally emotionless voice of the ANBU.

Moving swiftly through her apartment, she gathered her gear. After fixing her headband over her eyes and her eyeless kitsune mask over that, she left her apartment and locked the door.

'_I have a bad feeling about this…'_ Naruko thought to herself as she quickly **shunshin**ed away to the Hokage's Office.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hokage's Office

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

As Naruko arrived, she quickly feel into her squad keeping to the very back hoping not to be noticed or at the very least not be pointed out as the last person to get there.

"Alright, I believe everyone is here now that Kitsune has arrived." Hiruzen started.

Yeah that didn't happen.

"We have received word that one of our jōnin teams was captured early last night. The squad was ambushed by an unknown enemy, however one member of the squad was able to get away. We were unable to gain any information from him other than the approximate location that the squad MIGHT be held at. Unfortunately we do not know the enemies strength right now as the man is currently receiving medical treatment and is unconscious. Also we are down a few teams due to the increase in missions we've had lately so ANBU team 3, I know your all rookies but you will be getting your first mission ahead of schedule. Team 5 will take lead with 8 and 3 as back up." Hiruzen said in a stern tone. Naruko had seen this tone before, back when she used to guard him. This was his Kage-tone as she liked to call it, where he was all business and no longer the fun loving grandfather everyone normally saw.

"Hai!" The 8 ANBU and 4 ANBU recruits said before vanishing off to go to work.

Hiruzen walked back to his desk. He did not have a good feeling about this mission at all. It was risky, even by ANBU standards. He just hated giving missions like this. And worse yet, he was throwing recruits at it as well.

He knew full well of ANBU team 3's capabilities. They were a sensory unit, meant for recon and hunting missing nin down. With the new Inu as the nose of the group, Taka as it's eyes, Kitsune as it's wide-range chakra sensor and ears, and Anaguma as the group's stealth expert and captain they normally would be a very formidable team. So much so, that the ANBU commander was thinking of assigning them to his personal guard full-time, and have them set that way for any other Hokage that would take office unless another team needed a sensor.

However Anaguma was a new captain with no real experience at leading, not to mention a record that was filled with bad luck. What made it worse was the others were just beginning their training, having only even had their uniforms for a few months now. No, Hiruzen was far from happy with the situation, but his hands were tied simply due to the over whelming number of missions the village was receiving.

"Naruko…" Hiruzen muttered to himself as he sat in his chair puffing slowly on his pipe as he looked out over his home, "Please come back safely…"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

With the ANBU teams

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Com check: Hyō here.

"Taka, here."

"Inu, here."

"Kitsune, here."

"Usagi, here."

"Kame, here."

"Hebi, here."

"Osuushi, here."

"Inoshishi, here."

"Saru, here."

"Anaguma, here."

"Hato, here."

After a moment of silence, as the group sped through the silent forest, Hyō spoke up again. "Alright, you all remember the briefing, Team 5, my team, will take lead. Team 3 I want you up front, give us a good sensory range. I want to know whatever we might run into BEFORE it hits us. Team 8, you have the rear. Let's move people."

Each of the members of the squad were used to this by now, and they all jumped to their assigned orders. It's just how you were in ANBU, when given an order you do it, otherwise the consequences might be dire.

Naruko moved into position, and began to focus more on her chakra range. While moving her hearing wasn't worth as much as her chakra sensitivity. On the outside she acted professional, but on the inside she couldn't help but question if this was the right move for her. She was just a recruit, and one who had only been a recruit for a few months. Not exactly something to brag about, or to send into a hostile situation.

Add that to the fact that she hadn't worked with too many of these other ANBU, and this was a recipe for disaster in her opinion.

Naruko shook her head. It wouldn't do to have such thoughts right now. Not on a mission, where other people's lives depended on how she performed, and because of that she was damned and determined NOT to screw up.

As if feeling her desperation and anxiety, Anaguma moved to her side and gave her a quick and small pat on the shoulder; as if to tell her that she isn't alone. That or the group is just moving slow for her benefit. She chose to go with the first one.

Giving a nod in her captain's way, she refocused her efforts on her range, making sure to pick up any traces of chakra she could.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

They had been traveling for the past four hours in the direction of their information. Each on high alert, and ready for the slightest amount of danger to act… Like they did when a small bobcat had jumped out and they quickly dispatched it before realizing what it was.

…Poor kitty…

"Alright, we're close to the area we were told about. We're taking a five minute break before he engage anything. So everyone rest up, I want everyone at their best." Hyō's voice came crackling over the wireless communication's microphone.

The three ANBU groups dropped down to the floor of the forest, and took up positions for a quick perimeter. Naruko was currently in the center of the group, making sure that the area was safe and even going so far as to scan the area further as a precaution.

"Hey, Kitsune!"

Naruko turned to see Hyō standing not six feet from her.

"Yes Teichō?" Naruko asked, not bothering to turn her head. If the enemy had somehow gotten by her and everyone, she didn't want to point out who their leader was.

Hyō was a little irritated that she didn't address him, but if the rumor mill was correct, then she didn't have to so he didn't take it personally. "I need to know if something is true, as it could have effect the mission." Naruko gave a nod to continue, "Is it true that you are blind?"

Naruko didn't even hesitate, "As a bat."

"Come again?"

Naruko sighed, "I'm as blind as a bat. But for that matter, I also see just like one. I don't see the same way you guys do, I see with sounds, smells, and chakra. To be honest, from how the Sandaime described it, I actually see more than you all do." Naruko said in a soft manner. While she had long ago excepted her blindness, that didn't mean it was something she loved to talk about. She was rather happy when most people just treated her the same as anyone else.

Hyō nodded. _'So rumors are correct then. Hmm, I wonder if she'll keep answering questions though…'_ "So is it also true that you're in a relationship with Teichō Neko?" Hyō tried to press.

"Umm, how is that relevant to the mission?" Naruko asked, now actually facing him.

"Just curious." Hyō said honestly, hoping that being honest might also help in his favor.

Naruko just gave another sigh, "I'm not going to say whether we are or aren't. It's really none of your business." Naruko finished with her hands on her hips.

"That didn't sound like a no to me!" Taka said from his perch in the trees.

This gained a chuckle out of the group. "Hey is it also tree that you're going back to the academy?" Saru asked.

"Oh she is, we have photo's we can show you if you'd like when we get back." Inu said with a hearty laugh.

"How do you still have any?! I thought I got all of them damnit!" Naruko growled out.

"Yeah, like I'd tell you. You'd destroy them and ruin all my fun." Inu said while lifting his mask enough to show he was sticking his tongue out. This brought on another set of laughter from the group, even from Naruko.

However it didn't last as Naruko stopped immediately and yelled out, "Taka! Look out!"

The man never saw it coming ,as he had been distracted by the conversation; Several kunai imbedded themselves in his back. While they were blocked by his armor, the explosive tags wrapped around their handles threw the man from his branch. He landed with thud on the ground, unmoving.

"AMBUSH!" Naruko yelled out, as she pulled her sword out and prepared to fight.

'_Yep, tack on an ambush and these past two months have been heavenly! Kami why do you hate me?'_ Naruko thought to herself before she engaged the enemy with her fellow ANBU.


End file.
